


Eyes Blue Like the Atlantic

by seafoamalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata is a dork, Kageyama is oblivious, M/M, hinata is lovestruck, mentions of ukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamalex/pseuds/seafoamalex
Summary: And I’m going down like the Titanic...Or: Hinata never realized how blue Kageyama's eyes were. Until he did.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Eyes Blue Like the Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First post here, and yes the title is from a song. It was my main inspiration :) enjoy

Hinata panted as he chugged what was left of his water bottle, wiping his lips with his free hand. Afternoon practice was almost over, and most of the team was suffering under the brutal practice set out by Ukai that day. Not that anyone complained; if it got them to nationals, then it was worth it.

“Oi, Hinata, do some quicks with Kageyama!” Ukai shouted from his perch on the side of the gym. “Nishinoya wants to see if he can get ‘em!”

“Got it Coach!” Hinata yelled back, voice a little hoarse. He jogged over next to Kageyama, watching the setter for which way he would send it.

Hinata didn’t realize how close he was standing until their shoulders brushed, and he jumped back a little.  _ When did I get so close…? _

_ Better question, why does it matter? _

He set his attention back on the task at hand. Ukai tossed the ball and Kageyama angled to the left.  _ Got it. _

Hinata took a running start and leapt into the air, and he’d barely managed to spike it before tragedy struck. His shoelace, which had at some point come untied, had snared itself into the net. Hinata let out a little squeak of surprise as he was suddenly upside-down, foot stuck on the net while his head was squished against the floor.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled, rushing to untie him. “You’re gonna break the damn net!”

Hinata could hear Nishinoya’s laughs, and the rest of the team joined in when Hinata flopped to the floor. Hinata did his best to send them a glare, but it was hard when all the blood had rushed to his head. 

Kageyama stood over him and offered a hand, which Hinata took gratefully. The setter pulled him up and steadied him when he stumbled. Hinata looked up to thank him and proceeded to have a mini heart attack cause  _ damn- _

His eyes were  _ blue. _

From afar, Kageyama’s eyes seemed almost black. But here, so close their noses almost touched, Hinata could see the swirls of light and dark blue, amplified by the bright gym lights. Hinata felt a heavy blush creeping up his neck and face.

“You alright?” Kageyama asked, completely oblivious to the spiker’s inner panic. “You’re face is awfully red.”

“I-I-I’m good!” Hinata rushed out, all but throwing himself backwards so as not to fall into those blue eyes. “Just fine! Uh, should we do that again?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Sure. Just don’t get caught in the net again, dumbass.”

From that moment on, Hinata knew he was completely and utterly screwed should he ever face those eyes again.

But he could live with that fate.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know what you thought!


End file.
